


Cake

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Birthday Cake, Drabble, Food Issues, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For open_on_Sunday prompt: cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Spike had never seen the point of denying himself pleasure, but Angel had always refused this one thing - _food_. His excuse was that it was pointless, pedestrian, unbecoming of vampires. 

The real reason was that, while he might have an occasional whiskey, Angel didn’t think he deserved to experience the pleasure of eating human food.

It was a special occasion, though. Angel hadn’t attended the small gathering to celebrate Wesley’s birthday, but Spike saved him a piece of the chocolate cake for later, when they were alone.

“Just one bite, baby. For me?” Fluttering lashes.

Angel caved; Spike beamed.


End file.
